Party Poohper
Party Poohper is the thirty-fourth episode of Ash Ketchum and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot Land Before Time version Dinosaur version Lilo & Stitch version Rabbit is brushing his teeth as the episode begins. After doing this, he checks it off his to-do list. Next, he combs his ears. While doing this, he asks himself rhetorically, "Why isn't everyone as organized as me?", and checks it off the list. He then realizes that #3 says: "Prepare for party". Overcome with shock, he dashes out of the room and into the kitchen. He remembers that he has 500 relatives coming at 6:00. Realizing he cannot do everything at once, he decides to make a schedule. Tigger, Cream and Pinkie object to the schedule, saying that at parties, everyone should have fun, but having a schedule is not fun. Rabbit yells, "This is a party! Who said anything about fun?". Rabbit explains to Pooh how to make a cake, but of course, he says this too quickly and confuses Pooh. Meanwhile, Piglet tries various decorations for the party (but they are all holiday based Christmas, Easter, etc....). As Pooh continues to put each wrong ingredient into the cake, it increases the amount of pressure it will explode from. Before they can finish, however, Rabbit and Cream's relatives arrive two hours early ready to party (pleasing Tigger and Pinkie Pie). Rabbit tries to get them to leave. Upon getting their attention, Rabbit tells the bunnies to go with their "uncle" Piglet to read them a story for the next two hours. Finally, with the bunnies out of the picture, Rabbit sighs in relief. Piglet then begins to read the story to the 500 bunnies. Rabbit believes Pooh is taking too long with the cake, so he takes it and puts it in the oven (unknown to him that Pooh had put in all the wrong ingredients). While the cake is in the oven, it begins to grow larger and eventually explodes, covering the entire house (excluding Rabbit's bedroom) with cake mix. Realizing Pooh has eaten all the honey in the house, Rabbit sends Gopher out to get more honey in 15 minutes and demands Pooh to make another cake. Meanwhile, Piglet finishes reading the story with a sad ending which causes the bunnies to cry loudly, causing the house to shake like mad and make a mess (while some of the gang was dazed). Rabbit hears this and is furious to find out this was not on the schedule. Piglet tries to apologize, but now knowing he cannot prepare for the party with the gang or the bunnies in the house, Rabbit swings open his door and throws out the gang shouting: "There's no time for sorry!" and demands that they keep the bunnies under their control for the next hour so he can prepare for the party without distractions ("JERK!" Rainbow shouted angrily). Feeling hurt at the yelling, Cream was about to cry, but Twilight and Fluttershy comforted her, preventing her from crying. Angered at what happened with Cream, Shadow stomped up to the door and demanded Rabbit to apologize to Cream for making her cry, but Rabbit shouted that he's busy. Enraged, Shadow threatened him to come out, or he would break down the door. Of course, Sonic stepped in to tell Shadow not to lose his temper or he could make things worse for Cream. Then he said to allow him to handle the problem. Sonic knocked politely on the door, and Rabbit would ask what it is after opening the door, only for Sonic to slam the door on Rabbit hard, sending him flying and crashing into the room, causing some of the group to laugh in amusement. "We'll do it with no lecturing from the Fun Police!" Sonic would call out tauntingly, and inside the room, which was an even bigger mess, Rabbit complained, "Why does it always have to be me? Why, oh, why, oh, why?" Outside, Tigger remarked with a laugh, "Now that's what I call fun!" With that said, the groups headed off with the bunnies for a walk like Rabbit instructed them to do. Meanwhile, Gopher attempts to get honey from a nearby beehive with a pair of baseball gloves, but the bees steal them. Rabbit continues to prepare for the party, knowing it's the right thing to do. Meanwhile, Lilo's group, Twilight's group, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet are taking the bunnies for a walk as instructed by Rabbit, but later, unknown to them, while passing Gopher's house, the bunnies go into it. Pooh then commands to halt, stating that if they go to far, they will be late for the party. Tigger, Pinkie and Cream agree, but as they turn to head back to Rabbit's house, they notice the remainder of the bunnies going into Gopher's house. Looking down it, Pooh says: "Oh, bother", knowing what they must do. Rabbit then finishes with the cake with 2.8 seconds to spare. He then goes outside to tell everyone the party is about to begin, only to find his front yard empty. Rabbit is angered that the gang did not arrive on the right time, like instructed. He goes to Pooh's house, hoping to find them there. Meanwhile, Gopher is gathering dynamite to blast the tree and get the honey. At Pooh's house, Rabbit finds nothing. He then heads for Piglet's house. Meanwhile, Lilo's group, Twilight's group, Gopher's, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet are searching for the bunnies. During the search, they find Gopher and ask him if he's seen the bunnies. He does not answer the question; being behind schedule, he is busy carrying dynamite to the tree. They then continue their search. Meanwhile, Rabbit returns home. Tired of searching, he goes inside, telling himself that he planned the party for 6:00 (it is currently 6:00). Feeling betrayed, he states "I'll show them!". Meanwhile, Lilo's group, Twilight's group, Sonic's group, Pooh, Tigger and Piglet finally locate the bunnies and begin to lead them out of the tunnel and into Rabbit's house (unknown to them, they are landing on a lever which will blow up the dynamite Gopher is setting). Meanwhile, Rabbit is celebrating the party without the gang and bunnies, but realizes it is not as fun and finally realizes that schedules aren't fun when it comes to parties, believing that Tigger, Cream and Pinkie were right all along. Plus, he deserved that blow Sonic gave him for unintentionally hurting Cream's feelings. Meanwhile, the bunnies are finally all out of the tunnel. A tired Piglet informs Lilo, Stitch, Sonic, Twilight and Pooh that that was the last one, but he leans his arm on the lever and sets off the dynamite by accident ("Uh-oh!" Twilight yelped upon noticing what Piglet did). The resulting explosion finally gets the rest of the gang and the bunnies to the party, but despite being late, the party continues with Rabbit apologizing to Cream, and then he promises her and a bunny that they can have fun whenever they want and put a hat on each of their heads as the episode ends. Trivia *The lesson for the episode: Learning to have fun and don't be a fun-police. *Rabbit's 500 relatives are also Judy's and Cream's relatives; cousins for the latter. **When they groaned in sadness and disappointment near the end, the following groan with them: Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Cream, the Powerpuff Girls, the Kids Next Door, the CMC, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Milla, Rebecca, Isabella, Asahina, Emily, Lily and Dawn. *In Lilo & Stitch's version of the episode, the following in both Lilo's and Twilight's groups will be reacting in the aftermath of the bunnies' crying making a mess: **Some of the ponies acting dizzy. **Sonic reacting just like he did when landing on his crotch on Robotnik's ship (in the Sonic the Hedgehog movie), while sounding a lot like Master Little shaking from when he hit the gong (in King and I). **Kirby kicking his feet while struggling to get unstuck. **The Powerpuff Girls and Kids Next Door dazed in various situations, as if hit in a battle. *The way Sonic knocked on Rabbit's door and slammed it on him after he answered is the same as what Warp Darkmatter did to one of Zurg's Grubs in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. **The crashing sounds inside the house after Sonic slammed the door on Rabbit are recycled from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'s "What a Night for a Knight". Category:Episodes Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series Category:Toonwriter Category:Sonic's Adventures Series